Twisted Realities
by Rachey Himura
Summary: Final Fantasy VIII FanFiction. Shipping: QuistisSeifer. Read and Reply please.
1. Where Blame Belongs

**Twisted Realities**   
  
**Chapter One: Where Blame Belongs.   
  
_"Therefore he's less likey to have one of his famous outbursts on you." Headmaster Cid_**   
  
You won't cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant  
Am I so insignificant  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me   
  
Evanescence "Missing"

  
  
The loud rolling drums of thunder played across the cold night sky, screaming at the sleep deprived humans that laid awake due to her show. Her black blanket streched across the endless sky, hiding the comfort of the stars and the moon from the world as her tears raced to the ground below. Landing in the mud and puddles, the ground rejected them, as it was already full. There was no where for the raindrops to reside and so they huddled together in large groups, forming a puddle. Humans hid inside from her tears. Frowned upon the weather and muttered about wishing they could see the stars. Feel the moons comfort. As it always was, they favored the moon and its stars, though the rain which was needed to keep the land green was frowned upon. Shunned.   
  
And still she played her drums, and lit the sky with her anger and cried upon the world and all but one ignored her. While others hid from her show one stood out on a balcony, pale face up turned upwards, allowing the rain to pelt her creamy skin and run threw her blonde hair. Her outfit clung to her small, fragile body as the rain had mixed itself in with the soft fabric. A pair of glasses rested ontop of her face, Her eyes closed as she merely listened to the sound around her. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the rain pelting her exposed skin stung, or the fact that a cold wind blew. Oblivious to all discomforts around her as she stood out in the rain. In the cold, lonely night air. Two hands rested on the railing in front of her, though they barely had a grip. She merely stood there, breathing in and out. No response to the tears of the sky. Absolutely no reason to be like this.   
  
Finally, movement made its way to her limbs and she opened her eyes, looking out over the land of green valleys and forests... though not taking in any of its comfort. Her blue eyes were troubled, sad. A door opened behind her and the sound of someone moving was followed by it, but not a word was spoken to the newcomer. The door was closed again though the new arrival did not leave. He was still there, hiding from the rain underneath an umbrella.   
  
Moving closer to the female he held the umbrella out so that both she and he were protected from Mother Nature's wrath. He arched a blonde eyebrow watching the girl infront of him. She was struggling with some unforeseen dilemna, and it was hard to see someone he cared for and respected to be in such a state. "Quistis?" His low voice broke the silence of the night. "What's up?"   
  
She gingerly turned her face away from his, not saying anything for what seemed like forever. Until, at last, she let a sigh excape her. "I failed him Zell." The man behind her ran a hand through his spiked blonde hair, the side of his cheek had a tattoo upon it, but hearing her words had shocked him. She didn't need to specify whom _'him'_ was. They all knew.   
  
"He dug his own grave Quistis. Don't blame yourself for what he did." It was the only words of comfort he knew how to give. He never had been good at this sort of thing. Comforting others. When he got upset he would punch the living life out of a pinned up punching bag until he felt better again. Though a women such as Quistis... no... she wouldn't do that.   
  
As she was once Seifer's teacher, she put the weight of his decisions on her chest. Telling herself that she should have seen it coming. That she should have done more to help him. Anything. She should have been there more for him. But it wasn't her god dn fault if Seifer didn't let anyone past his walls. Hell, no one even knew if he cared for his friends. Rajin and Fujin whom would follow him to hell and back again. _And probably already have..._ he added.   
  
"Lets go inside. You'll catch a cold out here."   
  
Quistis stood still for a moment, watching the rain pour down before she turned away. "Okay." Was all she said, and with that she left. Zell behind her.   
  
----   
  
Darkness filled the hotel room. Complete and utter darkness. Consuming all the secrets the room had to hold. The deafening silence broken only by the never ending pounding of the rain against brick and glass. The occasional cries of thunder and two human voices arguing with each other. The darkness only failed when lightening would illuminate the room. Sending shadows racing about, growing and shrinking again all under a second. Showing the silhoute of a solitary young blonde man standing at the window. Emerald eyes watching the tears of Mother Nature pelt the world. Watching her never ending fury.   
  
"RAGE!" the female in the next room shouted, followed by a grunt and colourful language on her partners behalf. As well as thumping and something falling, something breaking...   
  
"We should let him rest, ya know." The male responded in his low, gruff voice. Somehow, sounding as if he were as short as a two year old.   
  
Their arguing continued on into the night, until hours later the hotel manager kindly asked them to keep it down - for the third time.   
  
However, the one in question, was not asleep. No, he stood at the window in the darkness. Finding comfort in her cold embrace. Though it was a thing virtually unheard of for this man, he had a frown written across his usually cold face. Sadness burned like wildfires in his emerald eyes. _How long has it been?_ he silently thought to himself. His thoughts seemed to slice through the thick atmosphere, and bounce off the walls of the room he occupied, and yet he had said anything allowed yet. He had approached the Headmaster of Balamb Garden not too long ago, asking for himself and his two noisey friends to be accepted back into Garden. Back into their _home_. The old headmaster had promised to send his old instructor, Instructor Quistis Trepe, to him soon with an answer.   
  
How long ago had he spoken with Cid? He didn't know. Everything over the past few months blended together. Nothing was the same... not even his _friendship_ with Fujin and Rajin remained the same after Edea and Ultimecia.   
  
Each raindrop that fell from the heavens seemed to carry fragments of his memories over the past year and all its events. The scenes flashing through his mind just as quickly as they had come.   
  
_Training with Squall. Slash. Fire. Blood, Squall's. Slash. Blood, his.   
  
Parade. Edea. Him. Fireworks.   
  
Rinoa. Adel released. Him.   
  
Fishing. Rajin and Fujin. Splash. Laughter. Garden._   
  
Mother Nature's song seemed to be mocking the once proud Seifer Almansy, taking her chance to gloat over the fact that he had messed up. Royally.   
  
Though who was to blame for his leaving of Garden? Him. Who was to blame for his eagerness to be Edea's lap dog? Him. Who was to blame if he lost his home? He was. Who was to blame if Fujin and Rajin had to pay for his decisions? Him.   
  
Who's was to blame for this whole mess?   
  
Him.   
  
And he knew it.   
  
It screamed at him, loud and clear. Each raindrop, each cloud, everything fought over what would be the final thing to bring Seifer down completely. To an all time low for the gunblade weilder. For the proud, arrogant ass that he was. Turning away from the window, away from Mother Nature, keeping his back to her, he slipped off his beloved trenchcoat, the thing had seen many battles, it was like a second skin, though despite popular belief, he didn't sleep with it on. He carefully rested the article of clothing onto the back of a hotel chair before lifting his shirt off too, exposing his well toned and muscular chest. Though none but Mother Nature could see. He slid into the warmth of the bed, taking in its security from the cold night and the mocking Mother Nature. Though sleep would not come for Seifer Almansy this night.   
  
----   
  
"Seifer Almansy will not be returning to Garden." Headmaster Cid told the stict, well composed Quistis whom stood infront of him, his blue eyes frowned behind his glasses. It was a bright morning, the sub shone with all her majesty after the previous nights storm.   
  
Quistis Trepe's blue eyes opened in shock though as Cid said it. Before she even realized she was thinking it she blurted out "Why?".   
  
The Headmaster of Balamb Garden seemed a little taken back with the sudden abruntness of her question, but he supplied an answer. "He hasn't given us any reason to believe he'll remain loyal. But despite what you may be thinking I have his best interest in mind, Quistis. Seifer wouldn't be safe if he were to return to Garden right now. He upset and angered many students after his betrayal and I worry that some may act on impulse if he were to return. Corner him and gang up on him. It is for his own saftey that after much consideration I must decline his request to return. Though Fujin and Rajin are welcome to return due to the fact that many students have already forgiven them."   
  
Okay, so it was a good excuse. The blonde SeeD - once instructor - Quistis had to admit that much.   
  
"He's staying at the hotel in Balamb. I wish for you to tell bring the new of my decision to him Quistis." Cid added after a moment of silence. Though Quistis was now the one taken back by the Headmaster.   
  
"But sir..." She began to protest, falling silent as the old man held up a calm, patient hand, silencing her.   
  
_Why me? I'm not an instructor anymore! I wasn't even his friend!_   
  
As if in answer to her unspoken question Cid explained. "You were his instructor at the time he had left.   
  
_And as such I failed him..._   
  
"Therefore he's less likely to have one of his famous outbursts on you."   
  
_I should have seen it coming..._   
  
"I think on some deep down level..."   
  
_I should have paid more attention to him._   
  
"That he..."   
  
_I should have stopped it before it began..._   
  
"Respects..."   
  
_God, why wasn't I there for him? Why didn't he come to me?_   
  
"You, Quistis."   
  
_Now he's going to loose his home as well! And who's fault would that be? Mine! That's who!_   
  
She hadn't realized that Cid had stopped speaking, nor did she register the fact that she had uttered some response and nodded her head, accepting her mission. She didn't notice the kids in the halls as she passed them, brushing past students and friends a like as if she were a lost soul. A wandering ghost. In fact, it wasn't until she was out in the parking lot of Balamb Garden, starting up one of the Garden's cars, that she returned to the present. And as she did so, she drove the car out of the lot and away from the Garden, heading towards Balamb City to tell Seifer Almansy the bad news...   
  
Little did she know just how very _wrong_ things were about to turn.   
  
----   
  
**Chapter Dedication:** Everyone involved with _Liberi Fatali_ ;) Thanks for being my inspiration guys!   
  
**Next Chapter:** Plunge Into Darkness 


	2. Plundge Into Darkness

**Chapter Two: Plunge Into Darkness**  
_**"Be a dear, don't kill her..." Robed Women**   
  
"Hands on the mirror  
Can't get much clearer,  
Can't make this all go away,  
Now that you're bleeding  
You stare at the ceiling  
And watch as it all fades away."  
  
Nickleback "Because of You"_

  
  
Wet. Moist. Cold. Slightly moss-covered. Hard. Dark. That was what the narrow torchlit corridor was. Streching on forever into the depths of a living hell for all those lucky enough to get to experience the god forsaken trip that a young brunette boy now took. Still, he seemed oblivious to the cold, to the darks haunting presence, or to the spider webs that hid along the roof of the old rock tunnel. A youthful innocence showed in his boyish smile as he walked carelessly into the deeper depths. Closer to hell with every step. Hell, the young boy couldn't be more then 14, yet his obsidien eyes seemed to hold many secrets.   
  
Humming a soft, comforting melody to himself he ran a hair through his unruly hair, that spine tingling feeling that he was being watched dawned upon him, and yet, he didn't care. Hell, he barely even showed an signs that he had noticed the tickle of his spine. Still, he knew they were there. A pair of eyes, watching from the darkness. Guess he wouldn't be making it down to hell today. As if on cue a feminine voice called out through the darkness, her voice a soft purring sound.   
  
"Stop."   
  
He obeyed immediately. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of the blue silk pants he wore. His appearance seemingly careless as he stood there, surrounded by shadows on all sides, but still. He was completely confident in himself. Staring straight ahead into the darkness. He could just make out the figure of a short women in front of him. Dressed in dark robes that seemed to blend in with the shadows. If he hadn't known what he was looking for he probably would have skipped over it.   
  
_Okay... so I would have still sensed her..._ he corrected himself.   
  
"Bring me Quistis Trepe of Balamb Garden." The dark robed female ordered.   
  
Not a word excaped the young brunette as he simply nodded his head. Accepting his task without a seconds hesitation. It would be too easy to get the blonde ex-instructor of Balamb Garden. After a moment without anything spoken between the two the young boy turned on his heel to begin his journey to the world above. A world that the shone beat down, warming the air and setting false hope in the foolish hearts. However, he had barely taken a step before the women called out after him.   
  
"Oh and Mandar, be a dear..." the smile on his youthful face seemed to grow slightly. "_Don't_ kill her, though feel free to kill any _interferences_ along the way." Her tone was that of carefreeness. As if the subject of kidnapping and murder were everyday trivial things to speak about.   
  
The boy, Mandar, nodded his head once more hearing her words before starting up his walk again.   
  
----   
  
The cars radio was on a level higher then what Quistis usually would have preferred when she was driving by herself, and the drivers side window down instead of using the cars built in A/C. Her posture was even a bit more stiff then usual as she drove down the seemingly abandoned road. The radio and window were to help keep her attention where it belonged... on the road ahead. Not on how she would break the news to her former student. She had already ran through what she would say a hundred and one times in her head, and yet, nothing seemed right. And so, she began again on the fruitless task of figuring out what she would say...   
  
_Nope. Sorry, you can't return. Don't want you to be jumped in the hallways by the angry students. Coffee?_   
  
She let out a slightly fustrated sigh, _Okay... no._. Up ahead, barely a 10 metres infront of her it appeared some large beast had decided to take up napping on the old dirt road. Blue eyes grew wide as she hit the break hard and skidded to a stop. Her body being thrown forwards by the sudden stop. She hadn't spotted the thing up until now. Lifting a head, the large, t-rex, type creature, stood to its full height, and tramped off the road. Luckily it hadn't decided to take out its annoyance on Quistis for waking it up.   
  
_Hey, I've got a wild idea... how 'bout you just stop trying to find the perfect way to pass on bad news and concentrate on getting there in one piece!_   
  
It simply wasn't like Quistis Trepe to be this irresponisble. She was a smart women. A confident women. She wasn't someone whom was taken advantage of, and for goodness sake, she was once one of the youngest instructor's in Balamb Garden. _Not that I was that great... or else I still would be one._ She added thoughtfully to herself.   
  
She missed it. Missed students coming to her after class asking for help with class problems. Now she was back to being a member of SeeD. Not that it was a bad thing, just it didn't hold the gratifaction that being an instructor had held.   
  
The past year had brought her, Squall and Zell that much closer, and given her a chance to meet 3 wonderful people. Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa. And yet... as with any good thing, there was some sacrifices that had to be made. Her job was one of those. And Seifer wad another. _Wonder how he'll take it._   
  
It was another half an hour of driving and worrying until Quistis was brought back to the real world upon arriving at Balamb. Actually, she had been within the small city for a few minutes, but hadn't completely noticed that small fact, the thing that go her attention was the wind. It had picked up and now the roads were demanding her full attention to be on steering and driving the car safely through the streets. Still, nothing could have prepared her for what was to happen next. The car felt almost as if it had been rammed by a brick wall at the rear of the drivers side, the sudden force sent the car sliding off the road, and then it hit again. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel as yet another demonic wind seemed to hit the car, panic was setting it.   
  
This wasn't no ordinary wind. It was all too clear now, but she couldn't fight it, and she hadn't a clue of what was causing it, she had completely lost control of the car, it was like driving on ice, the car was spinning out of control and smashing into the side of a large brick building, hard, nose first. The sudden stop sent Quistis flying forwards, before the seatbelts anti-lock system kicked in and pulled her to a halt. The strap of the seatbelt cut into her chest and her head had hit the steering wheel.   
  
She closed her blue eyes for a second, a headache was pounding at her temples do to the scene that had just unfolded. She rubbed her eyes with a shakey hand before she noticed the presence of a thick and warm liquid like substance running down the side of her face, mixing in with her blonde bangs, dying her hair a deep crimson colour. _Blood..._ Her mind screamed as she looked at her pale, shaking hand that was stained now with the red substance. _Must... have... hit my head harder then I thought._   
  
She let out a small groan, going to open her door. It didn't budge even an inch. "Sht!" She glanced to her side to see that the wall of the building she had hit just happened to be pressed up against the driver's door, which meant, the door was useless. She sighed, and resorted to unbuckling her seatbelt. Lifting herself up to lean against the top half of her seat (which was fairly cramped) and resorted to kicking at the windsheild which was already cracked. The glass didn't put up much of a fight as it shattered, a few wayward shards cutting into her leg but nothing too serious.   
  
Climbing out of the car she glanced at the damage done. The car looked like hell, no windsheild, both left and right dented, scratched and smashed, and the nose of the the car bent up, a thin line of smoke came from the engine. She sighed softly, fustrated she threw one, not too hard kick at the back wheel, the car jumped slightly and the two airbags suddenly shot out, filling up the front, and empty seats now.   
  
"Great timing!"   
  
"Miss, are you okay?"   
  
"Don't be a fool, she's bleeding, she needs a doctor!"   
  
"Is she drunk?"   
  
Quistis turned to glance at the growing crowd, an embarrassed shade of red filled her cheeks as she eyed them. "I-I'm fine. The winds..." Stopping abruntly at the confused look in everyones eyes and blank expressions upon their faces she suddenly realized that something was ioff/i about this whole situation. There was barely even a light breeze at the moment, and no one seemed to be talking about how quickly the winds had died down. Then again, when she thought about it, the winds that had hit her car were far from normal. It felt almost like driving through a hurricane - at top notch. "Nevermind." she finished lamely, but there really was nothing else to say.   
  
_What just happened then?_   
  
She stayed standing around, looking at the ruined car and wall, frowning slightly, when a voice caught her attention. "That was a pretty nasty crash."   
  
Turning to face the boy whom had said it she smiled. He carried at sword at his side, but she doubted he'd be very skilled with it. He looked to be 13, maybe 14, dark, unruly hair which fell into his black as night eyes and an innocent boyish smile present. "Yeah... wasn't too fun either!" she replied with a soft laugh.   
  
The boy's grin grew as he possed a seemingly innocent question. "Your from Balamb Garden... are you not? Instructor Quistis Trepe?"   
  
She couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. "Yes, in answer to both your questions... though I'm not an instructor anymore... only SeeD."   
  
The boy shrugged his shoulders, his feet sliding slightly into a fighting stance as his right hand drifted to the hilt of his sword, a Katana blade, "Then it is you whom I've come to kidnap today." He said, innocence seemed to bounce off this seemingly harmless boy. Yet, the stance, and the look that now showed with in the hidden abyss behind his boyish features showed he was a threat. The crowd of people that had been all bedazzled at the sight of the car accident didn't seem present now. A hand of his floated gracefully over his Katana, not yet even touching it.   
  
Quistis was on full alert, ready for almost anything to happen... almost anything anyways... no matter how much training she had, had in the past, nothing could have prepaired her for the boy's attack. As he slightly narrowed his obsidien eyes, that demon wind returned with a vengance, lifting Quistis' feet off of sturdy ground and sending her flying backwards in space and time. Everything seemed in slow motion as blonde strands, dyed crimson floated passed her, the world a mere blur of motion... she knew what was coming and yet, she had nothing she could do to prevent it.   
  
_Not like this..._   
  
Pain. Unbearable pain was what awaited Quistis, starting from the point of impact, the back of her head, and soaring down in tidal waves down her spine, she had collided with the brick wall of the building she had driven into. Darkness threatened to consume her, and yet, she struggled to remain awake. She would fight it.   
  
_I can't die like this..._   
  
Yet, despite her morbid thoughts she didn't feel panic. No, she was calm, tired, heavy, weak... but not afraid, as if she had already fully accepted her death at the hands of this boy. Yet, the end was far from near for Quistis Trepe, once again she began to soar, actually, fall... as she had what seemed like been suspended in mid-air forever, after her impact with the wall, though in reality it was merely a few seconds, she began her decent downwards. Towards the paved ground below... her body hit, though this time, in her sore body as is, she didn't register the fact that it hurt. Her body was thrown upwards from the impact and she bounced into the air, before landing again... her vision was further clouded and further shrouded in darkness, the sounds of the reality were hidden behind the pulsing of her heart.   
  
_Footsteps..._   
  
And sure enough, there were footsteps, slow steady ones. Like a lion sneaking up upon his prey. The boy was the lion in this case, and she, Quistis Trepe, was the prey.   
  
_My murderer approaches..._   
  
The boy was walking slowly towards her. Each step he took brought him that much closer to achieving his unknown goals. Why was Quistis Trepe his prey? She didn't know, he hardly knew himself the reasons. He was merely full-filling his task. A task of which he felt no regret over. He had seen and done far worse, despite his young age.   
  
A knight clad in a white trenchcoat, armed with a large Gunblade and whom possessed stunning blonde hair and emerald eyes stepped in front of the boy, he uttered some words, though Quistis was to far in the darkness to make out what it was they knight had said. Strangely enough, he looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place him in her weary, dark ridden mind. Her voice, however, answered for her...   
  
_"Seifer..."_   
  
And with that, the world gave way to the endless void.   
  
----   
  
**Chapter Dedication:** _Kat_ (Katana Sidhe) for not beating or eating or torturing me while I took sooo _long_ to get this chapter out!   
  
**Next Chapter:** A Chance Encounter   
  
**Authors Note:** Mucho Gracias _CWolf2_. I have actually a few chapters already written (okay, 1 more and half of 4) but your comment means a lot to me and as such, Chapter 4 is going to be officialy dedicated to you. Also... now that I have a reader I can start posting new chappies! :D 


	3. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 3: A Chance Encounter**   
  
_**"I'll have to kill you if you insist on protecting her." Mandar**   
  
"Burn burn the truth, the lies, the news  
Burn burn the life that you cant choose  
Burn burn the hate that gets you through  
Burn burn for us, for them, for you"  
  
Lost Prophets "Burn Burn"_

  
  
The sandman had granted Seifer a much needed visit sometime during the long, cold and stormy night and now the former Balamb Garden student slept peacefully. Warm and safe within the sactuary of the hotel bed. He couldn't tell when he had drifted off, or when his mind had finally ended its ceaseless reminising of the past, of his past mistakes within the last year... Hell, he didn't even realize sleep had claimed him.   
  
As he went to change positions unconciously, a shockwave filled the hotel, causing Seifer Almansy to roll of the bed, glass and pictures fell as the window and leading out to the balcony shook dangerously within it's bindings, but still, it held. The shockwave was only a second long but it was enough to wake Seifer up from his much needed slumber.   
  
"What the Fvck was that?" he shouted. Angry to have been woken up in such a fashion, let along to woken up at all. He would have much prefered to have remained asleep, ignorant to the world around him, sadly, that wasn't the case. Before he could do anything though, the door to his room burst open and in came Fujin and Rajin.   
  
"Seifer are you alright?" Fujin asked, brow furrowed in concern, she brushed silvery bangs out of her eyes with one quick brush of her hand.   
  
"What the hell just happened?" Seifer asked, ignoring her question and concern. He pulled himself off the ground and out of the mess of blankets that were now sprawled on the floor, if he was at all embarrassed about being found in such a state he didn't show it.   
  
"There was some kinda accident, ya know." Rajin answered, rubbing the back of his dark buzz cut head. He seemed to be reluctant to experience something that he was almost certain would come.   
  
"Oh calm down Rajin, I'm not going to bite your head off!" Seifer snapped still in early morning grumpiness, despite the fact it was almost afternoon. However, Seifer's comment seemed to work as the dark skinned man visabley relaxed. Seifer shot his friend a hard look, before both he and Fujin threw back their heads in laughter.   
  
After the laugher had died down Seifer picked up his discarded shirt from the night before and slid it on over his muscular chest, next was his trademark trenchcoat and Gunblade. "Let's go check this accident out." he said, not even waiting for a reply as he began to walk out the door, after exchanging glances in each others driection, Fujin and Rajin followed their fearless leader.   
  
The sight that awaited them was one that neither of them could have expected. One of Balamb Garden's vehicles was crashed up to a point of barely recongition, and their old Instructor, Quistis Trepe, was falling, or just landing upon the hard pavement, seemingly dead. For some odd reason the sight of his old instructior laying in a bloody heap as such sent a cold shiver down Seifer's spine. Her assailant began to approach and Seifer was even further amazed, a small _child_ had managed to do this much damage to Quistis Trepe. Maybe she _wasn't_ as strong as he had always given her credit of being. Okay, it was a sort of unspoken, unknown to everyone else type creid, but it was there none the less.   
  
Unsure of the boys intentions as the child approached the helpless Quistis Trepe, whom still looked dead to Seifer, there wasn't a moments hesitation. Protecting Quistis would show to the Garden that ge _was_ serious. He had no intentions of causing further trouble for the Garden and that he only wished to return to his _home_. Well, that was _part_ of the reason anyway. The other part... well... he was slightly frightened to see her in such a state.   
  
Stepping in front of the oncoming kid, Gunblade raised, Seifer shot the innocent child a cold emerald glare. "If you wish to get to her, you're going to have to go through me, _kid_."   
  
"Seifer..." The voice was barely audible, carried only by the wind... in fact, it could have very much been a figmant of his imagination... still, he did not turn to face her and instead shouted orders to Fujin and Rajin over his shoulder.   
  
"Rajin, get her outta here. Fujin, find either a doctor or healing potion or something..."   
  
The two hesitated slightly before following his orders, unwilling to leave their fearless leader alone to fight. In the end though, they listened with a last shout of "Go, now!" from Seifer. The wouldn't dare do anything to set his tempers off worse then it already seemed to be.   
  
"I'll have to kill you if you insist on protecting her." The boy said, his innocent smile never faultering, never seeming colder or more sadistic. It seemed _wrong_ that someone whom could do so much damage would have a innocent, carefree smile and presence as this boy had. It almost made Seifer feel bad for having to br the one to beat the sht out of him... _almost_. "Besides, even if you manage to evade me today, it won't matter, the seed has been planted and she'll come willingly... sooner or later." Seifer arched a blonde eyebrow, having not understood a single word the boy spoke, however, he wasn't given long to contimplate the child's mumbo jumbo speech.   
  
The boy moved with unnatural speed and grace, seemingly appearing out of no where, Katana drawn and speeding towards Seifer. It was pure instinct kicking in that helped Seifer to push the deadly sword aside with his Gunblade, the boy was moving again in under a second, sending a kick flying towards Seifer's jaw. Seifer leaned backwards, once again, on pure instinct, though he didn't move fast enough as the end of the child's sandeled foot caught Seifer's jaw. Not only did this kick catch Seifer's attention with the strength behind it, but seeing as the child was almost a foot shorter than Seifer was, he realized the boy had flexability on his side as well as speed.   
  
Pain soared through Seifer's jaw, and the bitter, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, though there was only a trickle, if that. His vision blurred slightly, only lasting a second before Seifer regained control over his senses. Returning to the battle at hand. The boy was standing about a foot away from him, still wearing that disalarming smile though now, Seifer saw through the act. He wasn't nearly as innocent as he seemed.   
  
This boy was skilled. Maybe even more so then Seifer himself was. Still, Seifer would not give in, he would see this fight through till the end. His end if it were to turn out as such. And with that the fight recommenced.   
  
----   
  
The wind whispered softly to the land, carrying the song of the birds and ocean with it. A soft, soothing melody that many chose to ignore in the midst of their hectic lives, but not Rinoa Heartilly.   
  
Her midnight locks were tied loosely into a ponytail, helping the streaks of caramel colouring to stand out further. In the soft breeze her velvet hair swayed and she fhummed a soft song she remembered from her childhood, a song her mother had used to sing to her.   
  
A shadow of a man grew behind her, his presence was calming and protective, no words were spoken a loud, no movements made to face him on her behalf. However, two gentle hands slid around her waist, pulling her body closer to his as he rested his hands upon a barely noticable curve in her lower abdomin. Leaning into his body, absorbing his warmth and comfort. Breathing in his scent, she smiled softly.   
  
The last year had been hard on both of them, but she wouldn't have changed a thing. Truth be told, she couldn't even begin to imagine how life would be different if none of it _had_ happened. The whole ordeal had brought in so many new friends and strengthened bonds among them all, they were all close now. Closer than they would have ever been had it not been for Ultimecia, as much as she hated to admit it. She laced her fingers through his, twin golden bands coming to a rest beside each other   
  
So, there they stood. Expecting parents and newlywed couple, standing on a dock in the small village of Balamb. Ignoring everyday trival things and only thinking of each other, their child and the ocean as her gentle waves were the only reminder to the two of them that time was still moving, still running its course which wouldn't stop. And it never would Completely and blissfully oblivious to the future dilemna's they would soon face.   
  
As cruel as it was to break a moment as gentle and intimate as this, the deed was one of which fell upon a silver haired females shoulders. Crystal blue eyes caught sight of the couple as she had been running and she skidded to a stop, a shadow of her leadership abilities shining through. Her original destination had been a item shop, but the two blissfully ignorant lovers would be of more help then one or two mere potions. Pushing back a small feeling of relief she called out, grabbing their attention.   
  
"Squall, Rinoa..." Fujin called out breathlessly. How long ago had she left Seifer to fend for himself? Was Rajin watching over their friend and leader? Were they okay? she had none of the answers to the thousands of questions that were running through her mind. Filling her with a sense of worry. She had no idea whom that boy was, but she did know he was dangerous if he could injure Quistis Trepe so brutally without recieving a wound himself.   
  
His innocent, carefree, no regrets persona didn't help to ease Fujin's worries either. She wasn't spooked easily, infact, she couldn't remember the last time that she had been even scared slightly, but that boy... there was nothing to be but scared. There was no telling of what he could do.   
  
Both Squall and Rinoa tore teir gaze reluctantly away from the ocean's soothing embrace, turning to face Fujin. Both surprise and confusion danced in their dark eyes. Though it was Rinoa whom spoke first.   
  
"Fujin? What is it?" Her voice was full of concern.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a healing potion on you? Would you?"   
  
_This_ got their attention, Squall dug a hand into his leather jacket and Rinoa's brow creased even further in worry as she scanned Fujin's appearance. A thin layer of sweat had formed upon the paler than usual skin, a deep worry - unspoken - was buried in crystal blue skies, the tomboy could barely stand still, shifting her weight anxiously from one foot to the other. It was obvious in more ways then one that something was happening.   
  
"What's going on Fujin? Is Seifer hurt? Or Rajin?" Rinoa asked, wracking her brain trying to think of what could possibly have the girl so on edge.   
  
"Seifer and Rajin are fine..." Fujin answered just a little _too_ quickly.   
  
_At least, I hope they are.._   
  
"Quistis is the one who needs the potion."   
  
It was obvious that wasn't whom they were expecting. Squall pulled out a vial filled to the stopper with a blue, slightly glowing, potion. Shrugging slightly. "This is all I have, come on... lets go." Good ol' Squall. Always the one to remain calm. One you could count on to keep his head screwed on straight even as all hell broke out around him.   
  
With a potion found, not to mention further help, Fujin, Squall and Rinoa rushed back to Seifer. Fujin praying silently to arrive on time.   
  
----   
  
Cradling Quistis Trepe's small, broken and fragile body close to his own, Rajin rushed inside the hotel. His gaze constantly darting from one dark onimous shadow to the next. Ignoring the curious looks he recieved from other occupants. Most _bad guys_ didn't work alone, that was one thing the tall, muscular black man had learned in life. And he was willing to bet there was worse things out there, hiding in the dark corners then some 14-year-old punk kid whom played with swords.   
  
_Unless there's more to the punk then meets the eye..._ he reminded himself, shifting Quistis' body in his arms as he reached the top of the stairs, he would have taken the elevator except for the fact that he could move faster and felt more secure on the stairs. He took Quistis into Seifer's room and layed her still form gently on the mattress. If it weren't for the very _slight_ rise and fall of her chest then he'd be certain she was dead.   
  
"Hang in there..." he said softly, though he was simply unable to completely abandon Seifer, rushing to the balcony he left the door leading outside open, stepped out onto the balcony and leaned over the edge to watch the fight continue on below. Turning every once in a while to make sure his old Instructor was still there.   
  
----   
  
They wre no where _near_ evenly matched, the entire fight so far consisted of attack, dodge, attack, dodge, attack, dodge and so on. Neither of the attacks were on Seifer's behalf either. He had no _time_ to react to the constant attacks the young boy sent. He moved too fast for Seifer to react to, he had already recieved various injuries from the child, several gashes from the deadly sword and more aches and bruises then he cared to know...   
  
_How the hell can one kid be so damn strong?_ Seifer though, anger coarsed through him, hating the fact that the odds were against him, and that his opponent was a mere child! There was no way he could win if he couldn't even get one attack in.   
  
_Time for some cheating..._   
  
Jumping forwards Seifer raised the Gunblade to stop the boys oncoming attack, at the same moment pulling a hand free of the Gunblades hilt, holding it palm out towards the boy. The air infront of Seifer's outstreched hand began to heat and crackle with energy heading towards the kid in a firey blast. It was enough to throw the kid a surprise, though not enough to wound him, hell he seemed to be virtually untouched by the flames.   
  
"Nice try..." the boy commented, that annoying innocent smile still present as it always was.   
  
"Not good enough..." Seifer replied bitterly, a dark scowl printed across his handsome face.   
  
"I wouldn't feel too bad if I were you... I'm not just a mere kid."   
  
"Or so I've noticed."   
  
The boy merely shrugged his shoulders before seemingly disappearing altogether and reappearing. Elbow digging into Seifer's stomach. The force of the hit was unhuman, sending Seifer Almansy flying backwards, colliding painfully with the paved ground and skidding to a stop. Loose stones cutting and imbedding themselves into his skin, opening further wounds.   
  
Just as Seifer began to roll onto his side in order to pull himself back up, everything happened to fast for Seifer to comprehend. Coming in quick flashes.   
  
Flash of metal. Shout. Fear. Waiting for death to come. Squall. Kid. Alive.   
  
As he examined the strong SeeD cadet standing just behind him, two sharp deadly blades suspended in mid-air just over his own battered and beaten body. the kid was still smiling. Fujin had returned apparently and so had Rajin whom now stood on the ground, Squall and Rinoa had showed up out of no where. All had weapons drawn and angry death glares aimed towards the ignorant child whom had come close to killing Seifer and Quistis in this day alone. Too close.   
  
"It's been a pleasure fighting you today, Sir, though I believe I must be off now." The kid spoke politely, not a trace of fear showed in his voice and that dned smile was still present. Placing his Katana back in its sheath before walking away.   
  
Left behind was the injured, battle weary Seifer as well as Squall, Rinoa, Rajin and Fujin.   
  
----   
  
**Chapter Dedication:** _Rai_, because she's my fellow Quistis/Seifer shipper.   
  
**Next Chapter:** The Endless Dark   
  
**Authors Note:** Lemme just say this to all my reviews. I _LOVE_ you! Seriously. I was all worried you wouldn't like my style of writing or just not read... and now here you are with worlds of great comments at your disposal. Remember, constructive critisim is welcome, same with Flames. You don't have to be nice! Though, still, I do love you all! -Huggles- You really know how to boost a girls confidence! Anyway... hope you enjoyed! 


	4. The Endless Dark

**Author's Note:** My goodness, I did NOT mean to make you all wait this long. My deepest apologies. You see, I've recently got a job (well it was recent by the time chapters fell off coming) and then school and exams and college-applications and well... I got caught up and forgot about this. I'm sooooo sorry! It shan't happen again and if it does I give you all permission to beat me terribly, force me to sit down and to write somemore. And fill up my e-mail box at Now that I've blabbed on long enough, I shall get on with the chapter. 

(Chapter 5 is already written and Chapter 6 is half done. So no long waits for a bit!)

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Endless Dark**

_**"What have you done with Seifer?" Quistis Trepe** _

"Needed elsewhere To remind us of the shortness of our time Tears laid for them Tears of love, Tears of fear Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows Oh, Lord why The angel fall first"

Nightwish "Angels Fall First"

Darkness. It was everywhere... everything. Concealing many secrets, some of which were dangerous. Deadly. Threatening to consume Quistis Trepe's sanity. Eating away at her mind slowly - but surely. This void of nothingness she was now in was far from normal. Far from anything she had ever known. She couldn't see where she was, but she was trapped. The air was thick, moist and cool. It felt as if she were drowning of lack of fresh air. The surface under her barefeet was rouch and slippery. From experience she could safely assume she was in an old abandoned rock tunnel, moss covered. However, there was no light in this darkness. No beacon of hope. Only complete and utter darkness.

Loneliness. It ate away at her. She missed her friends, she long to hear their voices, to see their faces. But they weren't here. They were not hidden within the darkness. She was alone. Isolated. Abandoned. But why? Were they looking for her? How'd she end up here? None of it made any sense at all. A headache pounded behind her temple making it impossible to concentrate on any one thing for too long, though one question played over and over again. "Where am I?"

"Close to hell." Came the reply. Though the voice of her captor didn't sound fierce nor threatening. No, almost innocent. She realized. The fact that she was alone in the darkness slowly faded. She knew the voice of the boy whom had spoke. But where from? Where had she heard it before? Instead of asking whom he was she let her surprise at the location come out.

"What?"

"Never been to hell myself..." the boy said, ignoring her question. Though that wasn't the worst bit. She was remembering. Remembering what had happened shortly before she slipped into the darkness. Fear. Fear began to settle in her heart, though this time, not for herself.

The demon winds. The boy. Seifer.

_Did he..._ She shook her head, _No..._ She couldn't think such morbid thoughts. Seifer had been through worse then a fight with a child. He wouldn't be killed off so easily, besides, he was too stubborn to die. Everyone knew that.

"What have you done with Seifer?" She asked. Hoping beyond hope that he was alright. Though why did she care so much? It wasn't like they were friends. Heck, he could't even stand her. Still. He had been her student and she had always hoped that he'd open up to her about something. Anything. Maybe that would never happen now.

"Is that his name?"

Anger washed over the usually cool and collect Quistis. She struggled to stand only to find that her body must have weight a thousand tonnes. She couldn't move. Tears of anger built up inside her blue eyes and her fragile body began to shake in anger. "What. Have. You. Done. With. Him." She said, making sure every word was perfectly clear to the not-so-innocent child.

"Nothing much." Came the reply. "He'll be a little sore for a while, but he's alive."

Relief washed over her and she closed her eyes, leaning back further into the hard rock. _Thank the Gods..._

"Has she woken up yet?"

_Was that? It couldn't be..._ She knew that voice. Clear as day. Though why would Seifer be in the darkness? Wait, there was murmuring. The sounds of someone else whom seemed familiar though she couldn't place them. "Seifer?"

"Interesting..." the boy commented. "Very interesting..."

"What is?" She asked, confused as to what could be so dn interesting.

"Your bond with the boy."

_Bond? What bond?_ However, before she could question him, two strong hands gripped her shoulders and began to shake her, Seifer's commmanding voice breaking the darkness as he shouted at her "Wake up dnit!" And with that, the world came back to her. Light. Sound. Colour. It was all back.

* * *

Seifer walked down the streets of Balamb by himself. The atmosphere back at the hotel room was far to cramped and stuffy for his tastes. He needed fresh air so that he could think straight. He didn't want to dwell upon death or injuries. Sure, his body ached, but he's had worse in his lifetime.

_Why out of all the damn people there are in this place did Fujin have to bring back Squall?_ He thought bitterly to himself. It was no secret that the two of them weren't friends, more like arch enemies. Many people wondered why Seifer hated Squall so much, but if they'd only look a little deeper, it wouldn't be that hard to see. Gunblade master. Girl of his dreams. Liked despite having an attitude. Natural born leader. Good looking. Everyone trusted him. As for Seifer... all he had was Fujin and Rajin.

Yes, he envied the SeeD. Why shouldn't he? Squall was everything that Seifer could only hope to become one day. Not that he wanted to be _Squall_. No, he was quite content with being _Seifer_. He only wished more people could see that Seifer wasn't a cold heartless bastard like they all seemed to see him as.

Then there was that boy. That god-dned kid whom had attacked Quistis for seemingly no reason and then he had fought with him. The kid may have seemed innocent but Seifer had a feeling there was more to him then meets the eye. After all, innocence is not what one needed to possess to be ithat/i strong. It was unnatural. Seifer, whoms been fighting for just about his entire life was defeated by a boy. The worst of it all? Was the kid was holding back. He was iplaying/i with Seifer and Seifer knew it.

"dn him." Seifer muttered. Turning the corner to the street and heading back to the hotel. He was worried for Quistis. They had given her the hi-potion but she still didn't seem to wake up. Her injuries healed and yet still she was out like a light. Why? What did that kid do to her?

_"Besides, even if you manage to evade me today, it won't matter, the seed has been planted and she'll come willingly... sooner or later."_ The boys voice sounded in his head. Mocking him. _What god-damned seed?_ Seeds were for plants, not making people unconcious. Why did the bad guys always feel the need to speak in riddles anyways? There was no point in do so unless they wished to annoy the daylights out of Seifer, and in that case, it was working!

As he walked back into the unbreaking silence of his room, where everyone either stood or sat waiting... waiting for someone to break the silence. Waiting for Quistis to wake up. Waiting for some sort of explanation which wouldn't come... just waiting... Seifer rolled his emerald eyes in disgust. Doing them all a favor and breaking the silence with a pointless question. "Has she woken up yet?" He could tell just by the looks on their faces that she hadn't.

"No." Rinoa said softly, looking down at her hands. "I-is she going to be alright?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Seifer asked irritably.

"Seifer..." Everyone's attention shot to the pale, unconcious form of Quistis Trepe whom laid in his bed. She had spoken.

"Bought damn time." Seifer grumped. Before realizing that she was still out of it. Still oblivious to the world around her. And it was getting annoying. He placed two strong hands upon Quistis' shoulders and shook her frail body hard. "Wake up dnit!"

"Seifer!"

Rinoa had called out horrified as Squall moved forwards, off his wall and grabbed Seifer by the shoulder, forcing him away from Quistis. Anger shone in his dark eyes as the SeeD dared Seifer to attack him. Seifer merely shot the same glare back with equal intensity.

Seconds seemed like minutes as the two men stood, watching each other before Seifer muttered "Fvck this." and turned to leave the hotel room again. However, he had only made it to the door before movement caught his eye. The sheets in his bed moved and fell as Quistis Trepe sat up, brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at the scene around her.

* * *

**Chapter Dedication:** _CWolf2_ because they were first to reply to me on FFN for this story, why else?

**Next Chapter:** Breaking Hearts


	5. Breaking Hearts

**Authors Note:** Eeek! Its been a while since I've updated, I'm sorry about that! Really, I am! However... in my defense I was waiting on at least ONE reply to the previous chapter, which never came... but meh... Here is the next chapter, and I promise right here to try and get out at least ONE chapter each week from now on... this goes for _Bloody Illusions_ too. ;) Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Final Fantasy... never have, never will!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Breaking Hearts**

**********_"Close to hell." Quistis Trepe_**

_"I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still   
Fine line between this and that   
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real   
I'm trapped in this memory   
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react   
So even though you're close to me   
You're still so distant   
And I can't bring you back" _

_Linkin Park "With You"_

Everyone in the room stopped, even held their breath as their blonde ex-instructor sat up. Confusion was clearly just one of the many emotions she had running through her. _Wasn't I...? How did I...? Where...?_ She sighed softly. Surveying the scene in front of her. Everyone was focused on her now, waiting for her to say something. Rinoa sat in a chair at the end of the bed, one hand over her swelled abodomin, the other half covering her mouth as tears lined the bottomless deep brown wells of her eyes. Squall stood off to the side, a hand resting upon the hilt of his gunblade, his posture one of defense. Fujin and Rajin were in the corner of the room, Rajin leaning against the wall, his muscular arms crossed, Fujin facing him, though her head turned towards Quistis. Lastly, there was Seifer, one hand on the doorknob, in a half turn.

"Are... you... going somewhere?" She asked him. Sounding rather lame, but it was all she could think of saying to break the silence of the hotel room. Hell, she still didn't know what had just happened. Last she knew she was prisoner in a rock tunnel that was _"close to hell"_. How she ended up in a hotel room was beyond her.

Seifer smirked, seemingly finding something funny or amusing about her words to him as he turned the handle the rest of the way and opened the door. "A walk." Was all he replied, however, Quistis pushed the blanket off of her legs and stood up, a wave of nausia and dizzyness hit her and Rinoa was soon at her side. Supporting her.

"Maybe you should rest." Rinoa suggested softly, but Quistis merely smiled. kindly.

"I'm fine... just stood up too fast. Seifer, mind some company?" She asked, startling everyone in the room, including herself, but the atmosphere in the hotel room was admittably cramped and therefore she needed fresh air.

"Quistis..." Rinoa began but Quistis merely shook her head.

"I'm fine, really... just need to strech my legs and get a little fresh air." She assured the mother-to-be. Rinoa nodded, smiling and partly relieved to see that Quistis was still acting very much like herself. Well, except possibly volunteering to go walking with Seifer Almansy alone. Then again, maybe there was a reason behind that. Maybe she wanted to figure out what he knew of what had happened.

"I'm not your keeper, go where you want." Seifer replied. Quistis couldn't help but laugh softly, she wasn't expecting a kind reply from him. That would be too much to ask for. Still, he was a lot harder to read then Squall was. She could figure out his replies, but not word for word, and he always held a surprise or two up his sleeve. Keeping to himself. Defending himself.

"We'll talk when Seifer and I return." Quistis said to those present in the room, before following Seifer out the door, jogging slightly on shakey legs to catch up to him. They walked in silence. Not saying a word to each other. Both caught up in their own thoughts.

_I have to tell him sooner or later... best when the others aren't around..._ The day was nice, slightly chilly, but nice. She found herself keeping as close to Seifer as she possibly could. Was she afraid that the boy was still around? What did he want with her anyways?

It had been near half an hour before Quistis finally said something to Seifer, she and him had long since left the small village of Balamb behind them as they walked across open fields of endless hills and grass now. "Seifer... where are we going?" She asked. Hoping that he wasn't just getting them lost.

"I told you, I was going for a walk." He replied, avoiding straight answers as always and instead pointing out the obvious. What was on his mind? She wondered. How would he take the news. A few seconds of silence fell between the two of them once again before this time _he_ broke it. "It's easier to think out here then it is in Balamb." Was he actually opening up to her? Only slightly?

"Excuse me?" She asked. Why was he telling her this anyways?

"Nevermind." She sighed. Nope. He was still the same Seifer Almansy she knew and lo... erm... knew.

"Seifer..." She asked, shyly, not that she was ever shy and he'd probably catch on right away that she wasn't acting her usual self... but... it was hard to tell him what needed to be said. _Maybe I should wait..._

"What?" He snapped, annoyed that she had tagged along no doubt. He probably wanted some 'Seifer-time', probably wanted to sort out his own thoughts, maybe she should just leave him be. Let him figure out whatever he needed to and return to the hotel when he wanted to.

"Uhh... nevermind, I'll meet you back at the hotel." She hastily said, stopping and turning to go back, she had gotten a good two steps in before a strong hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. There wasn't anything aggressive about how Seifer had stopped her, but still, it scared her. For a second she had thought it was the kid that had attacked earlier.

"Your not going off anywhere alone." Was he actually concerned about her? She looked back at him, caught in the gaze of his uncaring emerald eyes. At least, on the surface... but it seemed that there was genuine concern floating just underneath the surface. It was strange, seeing that in Seifer's eyes. He wasn't one she could read so easily. He was always pushing everyone away, everyone but Fujin and Rajin anyways. _Then again,_ she reminded herself, _He did talk to Cid about returning to Garden..._ Maybe... maybe he cared about all of them more then he let on.

She shook the thoughts from her head and placed her free hand upon her hip, pinning Seifer with a determined glare. "And just why is that?" she asked, arching a blonde eyebrow and resisting the urge to smirk.

"That kid is still out there. Unless you _want_ him to kill you, your not going anywhere alone." Seifer said, still holding tightly to her wrist, it didn't hurt, he wasn't squeezing, just making sure she didn't try running off on him. In truth, it felt comfortable.

"Alright then. I get it." Smirking as she glanced at his hand, "Can I have my wrist back now?"

Seifer seemed confused for a second before he realized he still held her and let go, turning his back to her and beginning to walk again. She followed behind him, enjoying his company. And now she knew why too. She felt safe. She knew that Seifer wasn't about to attack her and he wasn't about to let that kid get to her either.

"What were you doing in Balamb anyways?" Seifer asked after a few moments of walking once more. Catching Quistis off guard she turned to face him before she realized the meaning behind those words. Oh no... Cid had told him that she would bring news of his decision to him. Right now, she could only pray that the kid was there to distract them.

"I... uh..." she stammered childishly, trying to remember if she had planned out what to say to him or not.

"Quistis?"

"No." She blurted out. Hoping it could be left at that.

"What?" She looked down, watching the grass beneath her feet as she had now, unknowningly, began to lead the way to wherever they were walking.

"No!" She repeated again, answering his question.

"No, what?"

"No... you can't come back."

"Oh." He sounded hurt. She looked up at him, frowning. Surprised to see the obvious pain in him. He himself had looked down at the grass, walking as if he had no purpose in life.

"I'm sorry Seifer."

"Shut up." He hissed, looking at her, anger burning behind his eyes. "You don't give a fuck about me! So don't you dare try to tell me your _sorry_. I don't need nor want your pity Quistis." She took a step backwards, slightly startled by his outburst.

"Seifer... I..."

"Did I not just tell you to shut up?" He spat, and she took another step backwards, shocked at what was happening, however, her foot lost solid surface and she found herself falling into a hidden hole. Grass, sticks dirt and mud all fell with her, the mud burning her eyes and blurring her vision, not that there was much to see in the dark cavern anyways.

"Quistis?" Seifer called out, and she looked around, moldy rock. She was standing upon moldy rock. Looking up at the only source of light within the cavern she could see Seifer's head leaning over the side. Trying to pierce the darkness to try and find her.

"I'm... I'm fine. I'm down here." She called up, looking around once more. This place seemed so familiar. There was a sound of cracking, mud and grass fell and Seifer soon landed with a loud curse next to her.

"Where the hell is this?" Seifer muttered, standing up and approaching Quistis. It was then that she realized where this was.

"Close to hell." She whispered, fear beginning to fill her. She could feel Seifer's questioning gaze upon her, but she couldn't answer his unspoken question. She, herself, didn't know what it meant.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Dedication:** Kat because... she unwalled my Writer's Wall.

**Next Chapter:** Hell


End file.
